


Escape (The Pina Colada Fic)

by SolveigLyn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Songfic (kinda?), Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, pina colada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolveigLyn/pseuds/SolveigLyn
Summary: One-shot loosely based on the song 'Escape (The Pina Colada Song)' by Rupert Holmes.





	Escape (The Pina Colada Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time posting here. I know this one-shot is kinda cliché but maybe someone will enjoy it. It's unbeted, so for every error or mistake I sincerely apologize. I'm always up for some constructive criticism, and I'd be happy if you left a comment. Enjoy

Nobody reads papers anymore. It has been ruled out almost completely, and so the personal column in Monterey Weekly felt almost intimate. Every week there has been some newcomers trying to break away from the mainstream but never staying for too long, lured back by the colorful appeal of social media.

But some signatures could be found repetitively, almost like a group of old friends trying to keep in touch. Inviting each other for dinner or drinks to escape the routine or for just one evening feel less lonely and estranged in the wide, wide world.  


It was a strange hobby, he realized, buying the paper every Monday before his shift at the garage and reading the articles during lunch break, and then in bed, after Loki fell asleep, turning on the bedside lamp and reading the column full of invitations and offers, silent pledges and hopes.

It was nice to, sometimes, fantasize about answering one of those messages. Meeting with a stranger and finding a great friend or a soulmate in them. It was especially tempting that the things between him and Loki weren't too good at the moment.

He felt tired, trapped in the relationship that used to be so fulfilling and made him feel like he was on the top of the world. They have fallen into the same old dull routine. Their days looked almost identical, waking up in the same bed but living in two different worlds. They ate breakfast together, both captivated by something on their phones, then they went to work, him at the garage and Loki at the big glass building near the city center. They stopped exchanging texts throughout the day months ago, so the next time they talked after the meaningless kiss on the cheek and goodbye-have-a-nice-days threw out at the door was after five, when his shift was over and he came back to the apartament. They ate dinner, usually watching TV or some movie they put on just to avoid the awkward silence that has creeped between them.

It was one of those strained evenings when they had the argument about Jane. She worked at the front desk at the garage, and was always eyeing him from afar. Loki didn't like her very much, obviously, and every time he came by he made a show out of displaying as much affection as he could without being inappropriate. It was kind of ridiculous, really, because he could never look at her in a different way than at a colleague, not because she wasn't pretty (which seemed to pain his boyfriend the most), but because she had that way to herself that made him feel more protective than he could ever be attracted to her.

But for no apparent reasons, that warm August evening, Loki decided to start a fight.

“Thor” he said to get his attention. Thor slowly moved his eyes from the TV, where they have been glued for the last half an hour, watching some football game that he wasn't even interested in.

“Yes?” he asked, surprised, because the last few weeks have been silent, with no active efforts to engage in a conversation, from both sides.

“I was wondering, how is your dear friend Jane doing?” Loki asked with that sweet tone and even sweeter smile on his lips.

Thor sighed, already knowing that Loki acting all innocent was a bad sign.

“Jane is good, I guess? Haven’t really talked to her lately.”

“Oh? That’s a shame. I think you should give her more attention, she seams to be quite smitten by you. We wouldn't want her to feel unappreciated, would we now?”

Thor sighed again, way too tired after a long day to play Loki’s games. So he cut to the bottom. “What is your problem, Loki? You know I don’t even like her, can you please stop?”

The sweet expression on Loki’s face was quickly replaced by a calm, cold mask. But in the clench of his teeth and the hardness of his jaw it was visable that he was furious.

“Is that so? Then please explain to me, why when I tried to check the time on your phone you had messages from her piling up? What were you talking about?  Please, enlighten me, because it’s really interesting that you talk to _her_ and the last time _we_ had an actual conversion was when I asked you what topping do you want on your pizza a week ago?!” Loki almost never raised his voice. He was always stern and composed, and it was nearly impossible to throw him off balance.

For a moment Thor just stared at him with blank expression. He was expecting a silent, uneventful evening. This wasn't something he was prepared for.

“Loki, please, stop overreacting. She texted me to ask if I knew why Fandral wasn't at work today, you know how he is with partying on Sundays and not showing up. And the fact that we don’t talk is partly your fault, let me remind you.”

“Overreacting? Well pardon me, of course I shouldn't worry that my boyfriend ignores me and that he talks to some bitch behind my back, that’s completely normal, of course. And you're blaming me for the poor excuse of a relationship this has become? Are you really that blind that you don't see what's happening? You should really think about the future of this relationship, Thor, because I don’t know if the direction where this is going is the one I want to go in” he said and stormed out before Thor could come up with a comeback.

Later that night Thor slowly opened the door to their bedroom. Loki has locked himself in there and didn't come out the entire evening. The room was dark, and Thor slowly made his way to the bed. He got under the covers and stilled for a moment, listening to his boyfriends breathing. It seemed calm enough to assume that he was sleeping, so Thor switched on his nightlight and picked up the paper from the bedside table. He flipped the pages to the personal column and started reading. He was still kind of irritated with Loki, and reading always calmed him down.

He got lost in reading, going from one offer to another, finding invitations to drinks from bachelors looking for a hook up, a bingo invite from an old lady, someone with a spare ticket for a concert two towns over, and at the very bottom of the page, he spotted a letter that intrigued him.

 _"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_  
_If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_  
_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape_  
_I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape"_  


At first, he chuckled to himself. It wasn't your usual three sentence does-anybody-want-to-grab-a-burger-on-Wednesday thing. He read it over and over and for some reason couldn't move on to the other messages. He wondered what kind of person wrote a letter like that. He wanted to find out.

He glanced at Loki. No, he was not that kind of guy. And yet… This relationship was going nowhere and he knew that. They have been together for 5 years, knew each other for 15 and since they met in middle school they were inseparable. At first, they weren't really keen in each other, being forced to be lab partners in 8th grade. But after a few classes they discovered they had the same interests, the same sense of humor and looked at world pretty much the same way. Their friendship had a little bit of a rough patch when Loki decided to go to collage in New York and Thor wanted to stay on the west coast, but one day Thor couldn't handle being so far away form his best friend anymore so he jumped into his old, beat up Chevy and drove all the way to New York. When Loki saw him, unshaven, visibly tired and stuffy from the 2 days car ride, he ran to him and kissed him, right then and there, in front of the whole campus. They have been together ever since.

Now, when all that was between them seemed to have burned out, there wasn't much thinking needed before Thor was getting out of bed and grabbing his laptop, and then writing an email to the publisher of Monterey Weekly.

He got the answer two days later. It didn’t give him any specific personal information (for obvious reasons), only an mail address and a note from the redactor stating that if the person doesn't want to meet up after all he shouldn't insist and let it go.

He waited till Thursday to actually message the mistery person, thinking about what he should write. He wasn't by any means a poet or any kind of a writer but he felt it would only be right to answer in a similar manner to in which the letter was written.

After his shift he got home and sat at the dining table in their empty apartament, staring at the screen. Loki left him a short note saying that he was going out and will be home late. They haven't talked since their fight and so Thor didn't think for it to be appropriate to call him and ask where he was.

He opened his mail and clicked the ‘Create a new message’ button. Then he stared at the screen some more. Then he started typing.

 _"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_  
_I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne_  
_I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape_  
_At a bar called O'Malley's, where we’ll plan our escape"_  


Before he could change his mind, he quickly hit ‘Send’.

He checked his mail again, after Loki has came back, ignoring him purposely and after washing up went to bed. There was no response, but the status of his messaged changed to ‘Open’. so filled with nervous excitement, he went to sleep.

The next day he got off work at 10:00 and quickly ran home to clean up and change. At 11:00 sharp he left the apartament and drove his Chevy to the beach, leaving the car at the parking.  
O’Malley’s was one of those beach bars that are usually full of people in swimwear grabbing dinks and chatting about surfing. Right now, during the weak at noon it was rather empty, save for some dude in flip-flops, with bleached hair, sipping coke from a can and playing on his phone.

Thor ordered a glass of water at the bar and sat at a table by the back wall of the local, with a potted plant isolating it a little bit from the rest of the room, granting some privacy. He checked his watch. 11:30. He waited, staring at the door. The closer the clocked was to showing noon, the faster his heart was beating. He waited, with high hopes, not really knowing what to expect but something told him that he will not be disappointed.

The clocked striked noon, and a few moments later the door opened.

Monterey wasn't a big city, but it wasn't small either. The person who he messaged could’ve been anyone, someone who he hasn't met, someone completely strange.

And yet, when the door opened, the peron standing there was Loki.

He was smiling slightly, that curious smile he never realized had found iis way to his face, when he cooked or listened to his favorite music while folding laundry.  
And Thor looked at him, really looked at him, and he looked stunning, in dark blue jeans and a green button down that really brought out his eyes. And then Loki spotted him, and for a moment he looked as if he’s seen a ghost. But it quickly turned back into a smile, and he approached the table. Thor stood up, looking at Loki, not knowing how his boyfriend will react. After all, he has arranged a date behind his back, but so did Loki.

He looked into those green eyes, those eyes he knew so well, and Loki laughed, a soft chuckle, and looked him in the eyes.

“I never knew” said Thor ”that you liked Pina Coladas.“

  


2 years later

  


They chose August, because it brought back all the good memories. The smell of the sea in Malibu, when they sold the apartament and just escaped, escaped their lives, the routine, the lack of intimacy. The money lasted them for a month full of long walks at the beach, road tripping and spending every minute of every day just being with each other, which seamed to be the easiest thing in the world.

They held the wedding in a small restaurant by the ocean, where sand lays on the floor and the guests walk without shoes. It was small, only the closest friends and family, and it was lovely, when they said the vows at sunset and kissed softly and affectionately, as if trying to say everything there was to be said in that single kiss.

Thor looked at Loki, now chatting with some friends, sitting on the sand, barefoot, without his tie and the first two buttons of his white shirt opened. His cheeks were rosy from the sun and from the drink he was sipping on. He caught Thor staring, and he excused himself from the guests, walking over to his new husband and sitting in his lap.

He smiled. “Well, how does it feel to be married?” Loki whispered into his ear.

“From the total of two hours I can tell it feels wonderful, especially that I am married to the most amazing person on this planet.” He smiled.

And when Loki kissed him, all Thor could taste was Pina Colada and happiness. 


End file.
